The objectives of this study are the characterization and identification of the phosphate and carbonate phases which occur during the mineralization and maturation of rodent incisor enamel. Phosphate and carbonate phases localized in the tissue during development are analyzed using microprobe techniques. The Raman microprobe, capable of identifying molecular species, and elemental microprobe analyses (x-ray microanalysis and ion microprobe analysis) used in conjunction allow the correlation of data obtained from these two types of complementary analyses. This data then, may be interpreted to discern the distribution patterns of calcium, phosphate, magnesium and other ions as mineralizing sites in developing enamel.